


Cursa

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober 2019! [10]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Pining, Praise Kink, Soft boys being soft, but mild and as mentioned, mutual pining actually, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: “We needed to finish the recording, hyung” Jooheon makes an attempt at whining, but it comes out more like a soft moan.Hint: the recording was not finished.





	Cursa

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10- Praise kink

“We needed to finish the recording, hyung” Jooheon makes an attempt at whining, but it comes out more like a soft moan.

It’s a weird setting and yet, totally typical in the mess that is their life. It goes like this: they are in the middle of a recording room located in Jooheon’s studio, currently empty except for them and the two cats blissfully napping unaware of the nearby activities. Jooheon’s sitting on his big comfy chair, headphones around his neck and Minhyuk is right in front of him, knees on the beige carpet and mouth occupied, cheeks rosy from all the soju he had.

They were supposed to finish recording for Minhyuk’s song that evening, but he started getting all bored and distracted midway, giving up completely after raiding Jooheon’s mini fridge for alcohol. And when he draped himself over Jooheon’s back, planting kisses on his bare neck and clothed shoulders Jooheon knew that they were both officially done for the day.

“Jooheonnie” Minhyuk smiles on Jooheon’s skin, nosing on the softness of his inner thighs, “what a pretty, pretty boy you are”. He has pulled Jooheon’s sweats down, just touching and mouthing, watching him grow hard into his boxers, probably content with the acoustics of the small space and the way he can listen to every little sound Jooheon makes loud and clear.

“Hyung” Jooheon pets Minhyuk’s hair, “you got yourself drunk” he says with a little laugh, although drunk and sober Minhyuk are equally openly whipped for him.

“Mhm” Minhyuk agrees, “what a shame we won’t finish the recording and I’ll suck you off instead, isn’t it?”

“I can’t say it is” Jooheon looks at Minhyuk. With his bright smile and gleaming eyes and puffy lips. A precious hyung.

“Fuck, Honey” Minhyuk exhales, his teeth brushing Jooheon’s skin, “I wish we’d have some peace and quiet in the dorm for once so I could have you riding my face until I suffocated between these.” He slaps Jooheon’s thighs with his big hands, content to draw a surprised little sound out of Jooheon.

“Wish you were that eager to finish the recording too” Jooheon says, but really, he isn’t. It’s been long since they got some time to themselves like this. Empty rooms are a luxury living with five other men plus the managers stepping in whenever they want.

“Too bad we’ll need at least one more session in this room” Minhyuk licks his lips before he starts mouthing on Jooheon’s cock, almost painfully erect inside his underwear by now. “Oh, did you miss me?”

“Certainly did” Jooheon lifts his butt off of the chair to help Minhyuk pull his boxers down and the uncomfortable feeling of his bare ass on leather gets forgotten soon and easily with Minhyuk’s mouth almost instantly on him.

“I can’t believe” Minhyuk says, almost breathless, “I can’t believe you are the most handsome and most beautiful human in the whole world and I have you just for myself.”

“Gosh, Minhyuk” Jooheon feels himself blushing, “you’re exaggerating a bit.”

“No!” Minhyuk exclaims, kitten licking up and down Jooheon’s cock, “and you’re even prettier when you get flustered, both your peachy cheeks and your cute dick.”

“You think my dick is cute?” Jooheon has had a lot of encounters with drunk Minhyuk, but today is an exceptionally interesting one.

“Like everything else on you” Minhyuk says, like it’s the most mainstream compliment to make. Jooheon will take it with pride nonetheless. “Wish I could look at you for days.”

Jooheon would tell him again that he’s exaggerating, that he’s a little whipped and a lot of drunk, but he gulps everything down instead, Minhyuk bobbing his head and taking the whole of his length inside his mouth, skilled tongue working around it.

And despite being hard, at that moment he is infinitely soft for Minhyuk, his Minhyukkie hyung who cares for him like no other. The one knows how to lift him up on his worst days and makes him twice as happy on his best. And he knows it’s okay to let Minhyuk talk, because Minhyuk doesn’t lie, he wears his heart on his sleeve and has infinite love to give out to the world in all forms and shapes, even if it’s slurry compliments when sucking Jooheon off.

“Getting close, hyung” Jooheon says, fingers still playing with Minhyuk’s hair, no urgency in his voice or Minhyuk’s motions that have started to become really unsynchronized and sloppy. Jooheon truly adores him so much.

Minhyuk grips Jooheon’s legs, probably getting tired in the same kneeling position for too long and Jooheon takes the chance to tell him how good it feels, how he’s gonna take care of him later too, maybe on the couch, maybe on some chair or the dorm bathroom and right before he’s about to come, he almost mutters how much he loves him, but breaths out Minhyuk’s name instead.

“So good, so pretty” Minhyuk whispers, swallowing every drop and licking Jooheon clean with an eagerness Jooheon has never seen in anyone else he has previously dated or been with. “My baby” he coos, licking the tip of Jooheon’s cock as it starts shrinking and following his faint happy trail up, pushing his shirt away to kiss and nose on his tummy, “you’re too good for me, Jooheonnie.”

“Hey” Jooheon helps him stand up on shaky legs, recognizing he’s in that weird state that he is starting to sober up, “hey, hyung, don’t say that ever again, okay?” He pecks Minhyuk’s lips and watches as they form a small smile.

“Okay” Minhyuk says quietly and Jooheon thinks of how funny it would be, confessing to the love of his life like this, in a quiet recording room with his pants still down. Minhyuk looks like he wants to be confessed to, like he always does, if Jooheon is being honest.

“Wanna sleep.” Minhyuk suddenly says, his hand taking Jooheon and pulling lightly. “Don’t wanna go back.” It’s not the first time they’ll be sleeping in the studio and certainly not the last. And maybe the next morning, or the next time they’ll be doing anything like this, when he spots all the stars shining in Minhyuk’s eyes he’ll find the courage to finally properly confess.

**Author's Note:**

> Cursa: the second-brightest star in the constellation of Eridanus, very close to Orion. Its modern name is Beta Eridani, but Cursa, the traditional one means "chair".


End file.
